


Pregnancy Needs

by Kanera716



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: AU, F/M, Prescription Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanera716/pseuds/Kanera716
Summary: A trip to the doctor for Hera ends up with the doctor prescribing something unusual, but much needed.





	Pregnancy Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best, okay? Don't judge.

Hera Syndulla sighed as she sat on a bench in the waiting room. 

She had been so stressed out lately. The rebellion was preparing for something big, she wasn't able to fly or go on missions. But worst of all Kanan was being way to over protective of her. 

What was the worst she could do? She wasn't allowed to leave. 

Hera sighed again as a horrible ache ran through her body. 

"Hera Syndulla?" The med droid called. 

"Yes?" Hera stood up. 

"We are ready for you." The droid said. The droid showed her to a room in the maternity facility which was very small due to the amount of pregnancies in the rebellion. 

They entered the room.   
"The doctor will be right with you " the droid said as it left . 

Hera sat up on the exam table waiting for the doctor. She quickly changed into a gown. 

Soon she came in. "How are we this month Hera?" 

"Pretty good I think." Hera said. 

"Any symptoms? Stress?" She asked 

"Stress" Hera said 

"Yeah you look tense." The doctor noted. "Lay down for me, thank you for changing" 

Hera nodded and laid down. The doctor put her hands on Heras stomach and felt around the area. The doctor knew Hera was completely comfortable with her feeling her private areas. 

The doctor felt all around. "You are very tight and tense my dear. When was the last time you've had sex?" 

Hera thought to herself. "When I told Kanan I was pregnant." 

The doctors smile dropped disapprovingly. "That's too long my dear" 

Hera was silent. 

"Hera, you should be relaxed and ready. Not stressed and tense. And one they to help with that is sex. So I'm going to prescribe you sex. " 

Hera liked at him confusion all over her face"perscribe me sex?" 

"Yup, I want you to go home and have sex with your husband" 

"I have meetings to attend. Work to do" 

The doctor wrote something down on a paper and gave it to Hera. 

"Not anymore." She handed the super to Hera. "You are to be relived of all duties from now until 1 month after birth." 

"I don't give birth for 2 more months!" Hera exclaimed 

"Use it to prepare. Don't argue with the doctor. Now go home and have sex." 

Hera changed and left the med bay. She went to the Ghost. She did want to have sex, but never had time . Now she did. 

Kanan was in his room. She entered his room. "Hera? You okay?"   
"Yeah." She walked to him and immediately kissed him.   
He kissed her back holding her close. Hera's hands fiddled the unbuckle his pants while Kanan undid her flight suit.   
Soon they were both fully undressed 

Hera bent down and began to suck his dick. 

"Mm Hera. That feels so good." Kanan moaned 

Hera continued, going faster each time. Kanan soon came in her mouth she swallowed all of it. 

"Mm Kanan. I need you love." 

Kanan smirked. "Beg." He said situating them so his dick was at her entrance. 

"Please Kanan! I need you" Hera begged 

Kanan slowly pushed himself inside her 

"Soo warm and tight." He started to thrust and she moaned crazily 

I was one hell of a night

**Author's Note:**

> So there ya have it 
> 
>  
> 
> Bye.


End file.
